072014EddyTethys
08:10:19 -- calligraphicGuitarist CG began pestering gallionicAcrobat GA at 20:10 -- 08:10:21 CG: Hello? 08:10:25 GA: | Hi. | 08:10:31 CG: Just seeing how you were. 08:10:38 GA: | Fine. | 08:11:22 CG: I ran into Thiago earlier and I'm bothered about something. 08:11:32 GA: | Same. | 08:11:38 GA: | The thing bothering me was him talking to me. | 08:12:39 CG: What's bothering me was him coming to me about him playing piano. 08:14:01 GA: | Are you accusing me of something? | 08:14:20 CG: No. 08:14:27 CG: If I did it would put us in bad standings. 08:14:37 CG: You're my bandmate, and I trust you as such as well. 08:15:43 GA: | If you're wondering, I did tell him I have a band run by the pink guy and the red guy. | 08:15:53 GA: | But I doubt that him knowing matters for shit. | 08:16:07 CG: Okay. I just worry about him knowing about the band since I can't trust him. 08:16:24 GA: | Can't trust him is an understatement. | 08:16:28 CG: I agree. 08:16:33 CG: I think he knows it too now. 08:16:46 CG: I'm giving you the name of another bandmate, our piano player. 08:16:50 CG: You alright with that? 08:16:56 GA: | Sure, whatever. | 08:17:01 CG: cynicalCompositions 08:17:15 GA: | That person is pestering me right now. | 08:17:39 CG: I told him about your handle because I trusted you and him to get along together. 08:17:50 GA: | Okay. | 08:19:19 GA: | You should probably make sure gullible mcred doesn't get too trolled. | 08:19:56 CG: He's too overanalytical for that. I trust him to buffer any trolling. 08:20:08 GA: | I don't. But whatever. | 08:20:13 GA: | What's our band name, again? | 08:20:35 CG: Eternity's Edge 08:21:12 GA: | It's, uh. | 08:21:18 GA: | Well, definitely what I was expecting. | 08:21:24 CG: Same here. 08:21:48 GA: | I dunno. I just called it a nerd jamboree and I think it's more fitting. | 08:21:51 GA: | Maybe a geek rally? | 08:21:59 CG: Better than Ockham city. 08:22:04 GA: | Dweeb gathering? | 08:22:10 CG: Nerd ralley 08:22:16 GA: | Shut-in convention? | 08:22:25 CG: awkward sixtouple 08:23:24 GA: | Let's stop with the silly names. | 08:24:00 CG: Alright. 08:24:08 CG: Though I hope you at least got a chuckle. 08:24:21 GA: | Well, I made some of the jokes, so obviously I did. | 08:24:33 CG: Good. being comfortable is part of how a band sould be with each other. 08:24:33 GA: | You spelled both rally and sextuple wrong, however. | 08:24:49 GA: | Yes. We're all very comfortable, and not holding any grudges for anything anyone may have said. | 08:25:32 CG: I try to not to cause any of that. If any problems do arise, let me know. 08:25:49 GA: | Sure. | 08:26:46 CG: How is Thiago anyway? 08:27:15 GA: | Annoying as ever. Still claiming to want to kill me. Also pretending he's conniving or something. | 08:27:25 GA: | And still not in a black relationship with me, nor will he ever be. | 08:27:42 CG: Again, I'm sorry about talking of that last time. 08:27:50 CG: ... just wish he didn't either. 08:28:06 GA: | He didn't what? | 08:28:10 CG: hmm? 08:28:14 CG: well... 08:28:19 GA: | What'd he do? | 08:28:24 CG: Thiago mentioned blackflirting with you. 08:28:47 GA: | Ugh. | 08:28:54 CG: he let me know about it on purpose apparently. 08:29:10 GA: | You don't know anything about my relationships. In fact, you barely even know my name. Got it? | 08:29:17 CG: got it. 08:29:23 CG: I'll let you be for tonight. 08:29:33 GA: | See you later. | 08:29:34 CG: again, i'm sorry. 08:29:38 GA: | It's fine. | 08:29:43 GA: | Don't worry about it. | 08:29:46 CG: Okay. 08:29:48 -- calligraphicGuitarist CG ceased pestering gallionicAcrobat GA at 20:29 --